Magia i Krew: Rozdział XXI
"Rada Morderców" - ósmy rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Porwanie ---- Yarato wyszedł ze sklepu z dwiema paczkami chipsów - jedną o smaku paprykowym, drugą - serka fromage. Szedł powoli, starając się oddychać głęboko i nie przejmować się zdradą swojej dziewczyny. Postanowił jej przebaczyć. Ze sklepu do jej domu było około półtorej kilometra, jego zdziwienie było więc ogromne, gdy zobaczył co się stało z tym budynkiem. Większa jego część była zdemolowana i nie nadawała się do użytku, zaś obok stało kółko gapiów. Widząc to, Yarato upuścił obie paczki chipsów i pobiegł w ich stronę. Zaklął na cały głos. W środku kółka leżała martwa matka Lirii, a gapiowie rozmawiali na temat tego co widzieli. W złości Shiri zdecydował się użyć szantażu, by dowiedzieć się co się stało. Chwycił za wachlarz i otoczył się wodą, po czym chwycił stojącego obok mężczyznę i zaczął wypytywać o wszystko. - Co tu się, kurwa, stało?! - krzyknął chłopak, nie zważając na przerażenie malujące się na twarzy mężczyzny. - Nie mam pojęcia, grabiłem sobie liście i nagle usłyszałem wybuch. Podbiegłem zobaczyć co się stało i... ona już tu tak leżała, no... - A druga dziewczyna? Młodsza? Gdzie jest? - Yarato złościł się coraz bardziej, a jego ręka zaczęła drżeć. - Nie wiem, przepraszam! - krzyknął przerażony mężczyzna. - Jacyś ludzie w garniturach tu byli i zabrali ją ze sobą - powiedziała jedna z kobiet w tłumie gapiów. - Chyba byli to magowie, mieli takie dziwne emblematy... - Kurwa mać! - wybuchnął Yarato. Puścił mężczyznę, który upadł na ziemię, po czym pobiegł jak najszybciej potrafił do mieszkania Dragonów, gdzie wparował nie zważając na nic, włącznie z drzwiami, których o mało nie wyłamał z zawiasów. - Skurwysyny z Rady porwali mi dziewczynę! - krzyknął na cały głos. W jego głosie słychać było strach oraz irytację. Jego twarz była blada. ---- Mei podeszła do Shirego ze spokojem i objęła go ramieniem, po czym zaprowadziła na krzesło. Usiadła obok niego, nie mówiąc jednak przez dłuższą chwilę nic, podobnie jak reszta Dragonów. Wszyscy byli oszołomieni tą wiadomością i dopiero chwilę później Adrian zabrał głos. - Nie chcę się bawić w lidera ani nikogo pouczać, ale Yarato, chłopie, weź się w garść i idziemy im wpierdolić. Wierzę, że nie rzucasz słów na wiatr i masz pewność, że to Rada. I tak od dawna chciałem im zajebać. - powiedział, wstając na równe nogi. W jego oczach widać było energię, która przeszła na wszystkich, a zwłaszcza na Shirego, który nawet się uśmiechnął i po chwili sam wstał. - A co z naszym planem..? - zapytała się Niki, wkładając na siebie kurtkę. - Wytłumaczymy Shiremu po drodze. Spróbujemy działać zgodnie z nim, ale gdy tylko coś pójdzie nie tak i życie Lirii będzie zagrożone, improwizujemy. Jakby nie patrzeć, jest nas siedmiu, więc powinniśmy dać sobie radę w walce. - odpowiedział spokojnie Adrian, biegając w miejscu, rozgrzewając się przed ewentualną walką. Przewiązał sobie też na czele ulubioną bandanę. - Chodźmy... - powiedział Yarato, starając się brzmieć na tyle opanowanie, na ile potrafił. - Może jeszcze zdążymy. Nikt nie odpowiedział - wszyscy zwyczajnie wyszli z mieszkania i ruszyli w stronę siedziby Rady Magii. Zmrok zapadał powoli, lecz zanim dotarli na miejsce, było już absolutnie ciemno i jedynym dostępnym źródłem światła stały się latarnie miejskie i okna budynków. Laika została w mieszkaniu - nie chciała się mieszać w sprawy Dragonów, oni sami zaś kompletnie o niej zapomnieli. ---- Amalia weszła do siedziby Rady jako pierwsza i zaraz za nią wkroczyła cała reszta; ochrona budynku zareagowała wręcz natychmiastowo. Trzech rosłych mężczyzn i jedna kobieta szybko okrążyli Dragonów, nie pozwalając im iść dalej. Młodzieńcy rozejrzeli się po sobie, porozumiewawczo dając sobie znak, by jeszcze nie rozpoczynać walki. - Przepraszam, mamy dowód oczernienia Shoaha Norma oraz nas. - Mei wyciągnęła z kieszeni magiczne szkiełko i zaprezentowała je ochroniarzom, gdy jednak jeden z nich wyciągnął po nie rękę, od razu je schowała. - Chcielibyśmy wejść i przekazać ten przedmiot odpowiednim osobom. - Nie wpuścimy was. Jesteście przestępcami, którzy dopuścili się między innymi ataku na więzienie w Lintei. Powinniśmy was nawet aresztować, ale pozwolimy wam wyjść. - odparła kobieta pracująca w ochronie budynku. Na jej obu dłoniach nagle pojawiły się tajemnicze znaki. - Magia Znaków - szepnął Adrian do Yarato tak, by nikt inny tego nie usłyszał. - Atak na więzienie był konieczny by uwolnić naszego niesprawiedliwie uwięzionego przyjaciela. A dowód tego, że jego uwięzienie było bezprawnym mamy właśnie na tym szkle. Proszę nas wpuścić. - Mei brnęła dalej z tematem, jej ton stał się jednak o wiele bardziej lekceważący i prowokujący, wiedziała bowiem że ochrona ich nie zaatakuje. Taki atak byłby bowiem samobójstwem. W międzyczasie Niki zaczęła się koncentrować, jakby chciała coś zrobić, czynność tę szybko jednak zauważył największy z ochroniarzy. - Ani nam, ani wam nie zależy na walce. - powiedział, patrząc się na dziewczynę, ta jednak kompletnie zignorowała jego słowa. - Nie wiem, co knujesz, ale nas naprawdę nie jest tu tylko czterech. - Mamy świadomość, że walka nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Co prawda teraz nie macie tu nikogo silnego, ale wiemy, że zatrudniliście kilku potężnych magów do swych usług. - powiedział Yarato. Jego blef był oczywisty dla Dragonów, jednakże ochroniarze zaskoczeni byli tym co powiedział chłopak, niejako przyznając rację temu, co mówił. - Mnie już wasze zagrywki nie obchodzą, jednakże wiem, że... - Shiri obejrzał się po kompanach. W ich oczach widział aprobatę wobec tego, co chcił powiedzieć. - Że porwaliście moją dziewczynę, Lirię Avian, oraz zabiliście jej matkę. Pracownicy ochrony obejrzeli się po sobie, po czym w milczeniu zerwali szyk otaczający Dragonów. - Ten zarzut to oczywiste kłamstwo. - powiedziała kobieta-ochroniarz z niemałą pewnością siebie, Shiri jednak zauważył, że łgarstwo nie jest jej mocną stroną. - Ale w tej kwestii nie do nas, tylko do szefa, Nathaniela. Schodami na samą górę, korytarzem prosto do ostatnich drzwi. Za chwilę poinformuję go o waszej wizycie. - jej głos zelżał i stał się bardziej potulny. Dragoni wiedzieli, że tę dyskusję wygrali, ale czeka ich kolejna trudna bitwa dyplomatyczna. ---- Wyprawa na ósme piętro schodami okazała się być bardziej męcząca niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał, jednak szybko wszystkim udało się zdobyć ten szczyt i szybko Dragoni zostali powitani na górze przez samego szefa Rady Magii, Nathaniela Cruzoe. Po drodze Niki wyjaśniła, że wpłynęła na słowa wypowiadane przez kobietę z ochrony, przez co powiedziała ona to, co Dragoni chcieli usłyszeć. Prosty, skuteczny plan działania. - Witam. Państwo do mnie, jak rozumiem? Wybaczcie chłodne powitanie ze strony ekipy Kathriny. - powiedział ubrany w drogi, stylowy garnitur mężczyzna, zapraszając delikatnym gestem ręki Dragonów do środka. Gdy wszyscy weszli, spokojnie zamknął drzwi. - A więc, o co chodzi? - Chciałabym to panu przekazać. Dowód na kłamstwa prokuratora Arona w naszej sprawie. - Mei wyciągnęła szkiełko z kieszeni i pewnie przekazała je Nathanielowi. Ten przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. - Nie wiem, czy to z waszej strony, czy kogo innego, ale nie mogę przyjąć falsyfikatu. Ktoś używał na tym szkiełku Magii Dźwięku i jak rozumiem, była to panna... - szef Rady spojrzał się przyjaznym wzrokiem na Niki. - Pan blefuje, Magia Dźwięku nie pozostawia przecież śladów na magicznych szkiełkach... - wtrąciła się oburzona Amalia. - Jesteście młodzi, ufacie wiedzy książkowej. Pewnie nie spodziewaliście się idąc tu, że traficie prosto do mnie, dlatego nie uwzględniliście, że ktoś może was przejrzeć z kłamstewkiem, prawda? - Nathaniel usiadł wygodnie na swoim krześle. - No dobra, wygrał pan. Szlag, tak łatwo dać się podejść! - krzyknął Adrian nieco zdenerwowany. - Możemy chociaż szkiełko z powrotem? - Jasne. Po naszej rozmowie je wyczyszczę i wam oddam. Chciałbym też wam powiedzieć, że nie jestem takim chujem, za jakiego mnie macie. Musicie wiedzieć, że wasze działania są mi obojętne, ale nie sprawuję tu władzy samodzielnie. Elita Rady oraz wiceszefostwo też ma dużo do powiedzenia. - Meh. Plan był świetny, tylko nie spodziewaliśmy się trafić na pana osobiście. Jednak mistrza magii dźwięku nie wychuja się magią dźwięku - zaśmiał się Adrian, dystansując się od sprawy przekłamania, którego się dopuścił wraz z resztą przyjaciół. - Ale sam prokurator Aron i jego wspólniczka też święci nie są. Do tego, mój przyjaciel ma też dość osobistą sprawę... - Prokurator Aron, prokurator Aron... - Nathaniel zamyślił się na chwilę. Zajrzał w swoje notatki. - Nie no, Kathrina się pomyliła, to nie do mnie. Prokuratura podległa jest tylko i wyłącznie wiceszefostwu - przepraszam. A co do osobistej sprawy to o co chodzi? ---- - Jezu, jaki wy macie głupi ten układ sił w tej Radzie... - pomyślał na głos Yarato. - Haha, no. - Nathaniel zszedł z tonu szefa Rady i zaczął zachowywać się jak typowy dwudziestopięciolatek, którym był. - Ale pracuję tu dopiero od pół roku i na razie nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Nie traktują mnie jako autorytet. - Eh, do rzeczy. Ktoś z Rady porwał moją dziewczynę, Lirię Avian, zabił jej matkę i wysadził dom w powietrze. Nie mam pojęcia kto, ale wiem, że to wasza sprawka. - powiedział pewnie Yarato, mimo, iż stuprocentowej pewności co do winy Rady nie miał. - To poważny zarzut, ale nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Nie będę ukrywać że nie do końca panuję nad tym, co się dzieje pode mną w tym instytucie. - odpowiedział Nathaniel, po czym sięgnął po słuchawkę telefonu. - Poczekajcie chwilę. - dodał, po czym wybrał jakiś numer. Zaczął rozmawiać z kimś z wiceszefostwa. - I jak..? - zapytał się Yarato, gdy tylko szef Rady odłożył słuchawkę. - Wepchano Mintaia R'ibę na wiceszefa. Powiedziano mi wprost, że chcą, by stał się szefem, a z moim autorytetem tutaj, będę chyba musiał toczyć kilka procesów sądowych. Clark Iriba jest przeciwko mnie... - Czyli, jeśli chodzi o Lirię, to ma być ona gwarantem spokoju z naszej strony w kwestii Rady? Że niby mamy się nie mieszać, to jej nic się nie stanie, czy co? - wtrącił się Adrian, dzieląc się swymi na prędce wymyślonymi koncepcjami. - To raczej osobna sprawa. Chcecie moją radę? Interweniujcie. Te skurwysyny będą atakować każdego powiązanego z wami, byleby tylko przez was dojść do Viridi, a także pozbyć się najsilniejszej nieprzychylnej im gildii w kraju. - Kurwa mać. - skwitowała Asia. ---- Część II: Aron i Mintai R'iba ---- Tej nocy Yarato nie przespał zbyt dobrze - cały czas martwił się o Lirię i nie mógł doczekać się momentu, gdy znów ją zobaczy. Budzik, którym okazał się być Adrian Dragneel był dla niego zbawieniem, wskazującym, a raczej wykrzykującym nadejście godziny ósmej. - Wstawać, leniwce, jest robota do zrobienia! - mag ognia na całe mieszkanie, budząc wszystkich ku ich niezadowoleniu. Jedynie Yarato wstał bez narzekania i niezwłocznie poszedł do łazienki się przebrać. Minął kwadrans, zanim wszyscy się ogarnęli. Ruszyli w stronę prokuratury magicznej w Yoroshi zająć się sprawą Arona oraz Lirii. Adrian ponoć miał plan działania - a przynajmniej tak twierdził - ale i tak nikt mu nie wierzył. Zresztą, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Rada jest nieprzewidywalna. Gdy dotarli pod budynek prokuratury, okazało się, że ktoś już tam na nich czeka. Przed wejściem, na wielkich, marmurowych schodach stali już Aron i Mintai R'iba, jakby spodziewając się nadejścia Dragonów. W Yarato zaczęła zbierać się złość. - Elo. - powiedział Adrian, wychodząc na przeciw grupy Dragonów. Przywitał się z Aronem i Mintaiem, bardziej z grzeczności niż z szacunku. - Szukacie tu czegoś, młodzi przestępcy? Może Nathaniela, hm? - R'iba zaśmiał się Adrianowi w twarz. - Wydaje mi się, że chętnie opowiedziałby wam o tym, jak spędził noc. - Torturowaliście go? - zapytał się jak gdyby nigdy nic Yarato, siadając na murku, patrząc z boku na Arona i Mintaia. - Sprytny chłopiec. Ty zaś pewnie się tym nie interesujesz... - powiedział Aron, nie kończąc zdania. - Masz swoje sprawy! - dokończył Mintai z cynicznym uśmieszkiem. ---- Viridi obudziła się i spojrzała na zegarek, wskazujący godzinę dziewiątą. Cicho zaklęła i wyszła z pokoju, starając się nie budzić śpiącej obok Kiry. Szybko przebrała się, po czym zapukała do pokoju Riu. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Gdy sytuacja powtórzyła się trzy razy, postanowiła wejść do środka. W łóżku nikogo nie było - Riu musiał już gdzieś wyjść. Viridi znów zaklęła i wybiegła z domu na zewnątrz, ogrzewając się światłem własnej magii. Nigdzie jednak nie mogła znaleźć choćby śladów maga wody. - Jeśli mu odwaliło i znów ta cholerna magia się włączyła, to będzie... - dziewczyna ugryzła się w język, hamując się przed kolejnym wulgaryzmem. Postanowiła wejść na najwyższy punkt w okolicy, lecz gdy stamtąd również nic nie zobaczyła, zbiegła obudzić Rexa. Jego jednak też nie było już w swoim pokoju. - Psia mać, poszedł sam go szukać... - pomyślała. Znów wybiegła z domu i zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się dokoła. - Hm, Viridi. Szukasz czegoś? - zapytał się jej Rex ze spokojem. Podszedł ją od tyłu tak cicho, że dziewczyna podskoczyła ze strachu. - Jejku, to ty... - odpowiedziała mu zaskoczona. - Obawiam się, że Riu znów zaczyna ze swoją magią. Znaczy, jego magia z nim... no wiesz. - Nic nie jest, wyczuwam jego magię na dużą odległość. Możliwe że dziś coś się stanie, ale jakoś wątpię, by było to coś mocnego. Spokojnie, Viridi. - odpowiedział jej Rex. Po tych słowach dziewczyna ochłonęła, ale tylko na chwilę. - Czekaj, jakie dziś, co..? - zapytała się po chwili, gdy połączyła wszystkie wątki w głowie. - Nom. Lepiej być ostrożnym. Pójdę obudzić resztę. ---- - Dobra, fajnie, tylko co nas obchodzi powiązanie twojego taty z siłami federalnymi, co? Stary, my tu jesteśmy po Shoaha i Lirię, a nie słuchać twoich wywodów... - Adrian przerwał fascynujący monolog Arona, do którego w międzyczasie dokleiła się jego partnerka zawodowa. Prokuratora niezbyt zadowoliły jego słowa. - Albo będziecie tego słuchać, albo nie będzie Shoaha i Lirii, proste? Proste. - odpowiedział Aron, na co jego partnerka i Mintai zareagowali szyderczym śmiechem. - Możemy wam też wykurwić i sami sobie po nich pójść. - odparł Adrian. - Przecież dobrze wiecie, że nie rzucamy słów na wiatr... - powiedziała kobieta stojąca obok Arona. - Chłopy, wychodźcie! - krzyknęła. Chwilę potem, ku zdziwieniu Dragonów wyszło nie kilku, lecz kilkunastu członków Rady. Niektórzy stanowili część Elity Rady, inni byli zatrudnieni tymczasowo do pomocy w buncie Arona i Mintaia. - Relatywna opinia na temat ich siły..? - szepnęła Mei do Yarato. - Mamy wpierdol. - odpowiedział chłopak, zagryzając w nerwach paznokcie. - Spokojnie, Shiri... - Mei poklepała go po ramieniu, siadając obok niego na murku. - Przejdźcie na drugą stronę ulicy. Już! - krzyknął Aron do Dragonów. Dysponował siłą, która pozwalała mu na wydawanie rozkazów. - Czemu niby mielibyśmy..? - zapytał się z dużą dozą pewności siebie Adrian, wiedział jednak jaką siłą dysponuje teraz wrogo do nich nastawiony prokurator. - Przyprowadźcie chłopaka i dziewczynkę. Będzie śmieszniej. - krzyknął Mintai. Yarato przełknął ślinę i zacisnął pięści. Chwilę później czwórka ochroniarzy przyprowadziła ledwie stojących Shoaha i Lirię. Ich ubrania były zniszczone, a wygląd wskazywał na nieprzespaną noc pełną tortur. W oku Yarato pojawiła się łza. ---- Rozległa się eksplozja i z jednej z gór otaczających nowy dom Riu zaczęła spadać lawina. Peter i Xandred stali u zbocza tegoż wzniesienia, Viridi i Kira zaś spokojnie jadły sobie w tym czasie kiełbaski. - Więc mówisz, że gdzie poszedł Rex? - zapytał się Peter swojego kompana, ze spokojem obserwując nadchodzący kataklizm. Śnieg miał uderzyć za około dwie minuty. - Tak. - odpowiedział mu Xandred, również wgapiony w spadający masyw śnieżny. - Stary, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Nie. - tym razem odpowiedź Muraty miała sens i była zgodna z prawdą. - No weź. Ale śnieg fajny, co nie? - Rex poszedł gdzieś z Riu, pilnować go czy coś. Peter nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko na swojego przyjaciela krzywym wzrokiem, po czym znów zaczął obserwować lawinę. Gdy tylko śnieg zaczął niebezpiecznie się zbliżać, a ziemia trząść, spojrzał znów na Xandreda. Ten skinął głową, po czym obaj wyciągnęli ręce, a śnieg nagle zmienił się w lód i zatrzymał. - Jebudu? - tym razem pytanie zadał Xandred. - Tak. - odparł Peter z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Lód rozstrzaskał się w tysiące drobnych kawałków, a gdy tylko opadł na ziemię i wszyscy nacieszyli się jego widokiem, do ekipy Dragonów przybiegł Rex. - Spierdalajcie! Riu odbiło! - krzyknął. Wszyscy posłuchali się go nie zadając pytań i zaczęli uciekać w wyznaczonym przez Rexa kierunku. ---- - Nie słyszeliście? Przechodzimy. - powiedział Yarato gniewnie, stale zaciskając pięści, po czym nie zwracając uwagi na nic przekroczył jezdnię, a raczej ścieżkę dla pieszych, rowerzystów i ludzi jadących konno. Zaraz po nim przeszła reszta Dragonów, ci jednak zrobili to bardziej ostrożnie. Wokół nich i ludzi z Rady zebrał się niemały tłum gapiów. - Słusznie, chłopcze. Słusznie. - odparł Aron. - A teraz przejdźmy do negocjacji. Wasza gildia przestaje istnieć, wydajecie nam Viridi, a my oddajemy Shoaha i Lirię, oraz dajemy wam spokój. Tyle. - Byłem zastępcą lidera, mogę mówić w imieniu wszystkich? - zapytał się przyjaciół Adrian. Wszyscy prócz Yarato zgodzili się na ten deal, a on sam stał i próbował powstrzymać się od zaatakowania Arona. Był trzymany przez Mei i Amalię. - Dobra, jestem tu jako lider grupy. Więc gildię można poświęcić - życie ludzkie jest ważniejsze niż ugrupowanie - ale nie ma opcji byśmy wydali ci Viridi na śmierć. - powiedział. - Honor, hm? Jejku, Mintai, weź mi tych gapiów, bo nie wytrzymam. Bariera antymagiczna, czy coś... - westchnął Aron. R'iba przytaknął, po czym dokoła niego zaczęła tworzyć się półprzezroczysta, fioletowa strefa, która rozszerzając się doprowadzała do omdlenia wszystkich niemagicznych ludzi. Po chwili wydarzenia znów zaczęły dotyczyć tylko Dragonów i członków Rady. - Zresztą i tak wiem, że to kit, bo nie bylibyście w stanie upilnować tego, czy wydamy Viridi czy nie. Jejku, za kogo ty nas masz, Aron? - Adrian splunął na chodnik. W jego oczach malowała się pogarda. - Spryciulek. Widzisz, Mintai? Mówiłem że to nie wypali, ci młodzi nie są w ciemię bici. Czyli co, przechodzimy do konkretów? - Oczywiście. - R'iba spokojnie usiadł na marmurowym schodku. - Więc uznajemy Adriana Dragneela, Luka Blaze'a, Yarato Shirego jako winnych wielokrotnych naruszeń prawa magicznego i wsadzamy do pierdla na czas nieokreślony, zaś Inuictusa Rexa, Matsu Sharpa i Viridi Kibę za poszukiwanych przez prawo. Takeshi Salavan zostanie uznany za zdrajcę i wydany na niego zostanie wyrok śmierci. No więc? Idziecie z własnej woli, czy tej dwójce ma się stać krzywda? Mei i Amalia z trudem powstrzymały Yarato od bezsensownego ataku, na który wszyscy z Rady zareagowali śmiechem. Adrian kontynuował dyskusję, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na swego przyjaciela. - Nie ma takiej opcji. Ja mogę iść do paki, ale swoich przyjaciół nie sprzedam. Yarato też wygląda na kogoś, kto zrobi wiele dla Lirii, a Luke... Luke? - Ja też mogę iść. Ale, jak mówił mój kolega, swoich nie sprzedam. Mintai R'iba zaśmiał się, po czym podszedł do Lirii i z całej siły uderzył ją w brzuch. Dziewczyna natychmiastowo zemdlała, zawieszając się na ciałach dwójki karków, którzy ją trzymali. Yarato krzyknął najboleśniej, jak tylko był w stanie. ---- Część III: Porażka ---- - No więc, Rex? Jakiekolwiek pomysły? Cokolwiek? - Viridi nie ukrywała strachu przed potęgą Riu, który na domiar złego, kontrolowany przez swoją własną magię obrał sobie grupkę Dragonów za cel. - Peter i Xandred, jako magowie wody mogą zaatakować frontalnie. Ty i Kira zajmiecie się jakimś atakiem z zaskoczenia, nie wiem, improwizujmy. A ja będę działać jako wsparcie i w razie czego informować, okay? - odpowiedział Rex, proponując tym samym atak. - O kurczę. Ruszamy wszyscy równo? - zapytał się Peter, obawiający się wyniku walki z Riu. - Nie ma innej opcji. Na trzy. Raz, dwa... Trzy. Peter i Xandred wspólnie wyskoczyli zza półki skalnej, za którą się chowali i zaczęli atakować Riu - Peter zadawał mnóstwo ciosów lodem, jednakże były one raczej formą dywersji, Xandred zaś dosłownie wysadzał lód pod stopami przeciwnika. Ten jednak ze spokojem unikał większości ciosów Petera lub niszczył je w powietrzu, te zaś, które go trafiały nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Mimo tego, że Peter używał pełnej mocy swojej magii, zmieniając swe ciało w żywioł, a Xandred był w formie Smoczego Wojownika, Riu szybko przystąpił do kontry. Wielka hałda lodu powstała przed nim wręcz w okamgnieniu i zaczęła z dużą prędkością zmierzać w stronę dwójki Dragonów; ci nie będąc w stanie jej zatrzymać ani zniszczyć zmuszeni zostali do ucieczki. Nie udało by im się jednak, gdyby nie wsparcie Viridi i Kiry, które nagle zaatakowały Riu z dwóch stron jednocześnie, dekoncentrując go; w międzyczasie Rex swoją standardową techniką luster pozbył się kawałka hałdy, umożliwiając Xandredowi i Peterowi powrót do walki. Po jednym ataku dziewczyny musiały się wycofać, lód Riu okazał się być jednak dużo szybszy od Kiry, którą złapał w swe sidła. Evansowi udało się jednak przejąć kontrolę nad tymże lodem i go zniszczyć; sprawiło mu to jednak ogromny wysiłek, przez co musiał się na chwilę wycofać. Dalszego ratowania Kiry podjął się Rex, który w ostatniej chwili wytworzył lustro między Riu a dziewczyną, przenosząc atak Sonotorego na niego samego - ten jednak wykazał się takim refleksem, że nie dał się trafić i niemal natychmiastowo zaatakował samego Rexa, mimo, iż nie wiedział gdzie on jest. Był to kolejny udany atak, lecz mimo potęgi magii, Riu nadal nie był nadczłowiekiem. Skupił się na czwórce Dragonów na chwilę, zapominając o Viridi, która niespodziewanie zaatakowała go wręcz. Jej trzy szybkie ciosy pięściami i jeden potężny kopniak w splot słoneczny sprowadziły na chwilę oponenta na ziemię, ten jednak w ułamku sekundy zablokował się barierą, której przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z Dragonów nie był w stanie zniszczyć. - Szykuje się do potężnego ataku. - stwierdził Rex. - Chyba wiecie co robić, prawda..? Po tych słowach wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki. ---- - Yarato, spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie. Chłopak nic nie odpowiadał, nie był w stanie. Z trudem stał na własnych nogach i powstrzymywał się od krzyku - od płaczu nie był w stanie. Asia również nie znosiła zaistniałej sytuacji najlepiej, ale w porównaniu do Shirego była oazą spokoju. Z Dragonów jedyną osobą zachowującą względnie trzeźwe spojrzenie na sytuację pozostał Adrian. - Jaki jest cel stawiania warunków, których wiesz, że nie spełnimy, zwłaszcza że nie chcesz negocjować? - zapytał się, spodziewając się jednak odpowiedzi. - Jeszcze trochę i je spełnicie. Nie macie wyboru, moi drodzy. - odpowiedziała partnerka Arona spokojnie, wskazując wzrokiem na Shoaha, Lirię i wszystkich magów będących po jej stronie. - Hm. W takim razie zgoda. - Adrian ruszył przed siebie z rękoma wyciągniętymi ku górze, ku zdziwieniu i protestom swoich przyjaciół. Aron uśmiechnął się i wyjął kajdany blokujące magię. - A wy? Na co czekacie? Wasz lider zadecydował. Luke? Yarato? - Mintai mówił, kryjąc sadystyczny śmiech. Cieszył się z wygranej nad Dragonami. Yarato wyrwał się siłą z uścisku Mei i Amalii, pożegnał Asię i przeprosił od Adriana, oraz spokojnie ruszył w stronę trójki członków Rady, którzy mieli za chwilę odnieść pełny triumf. Szedł powoli, słaniając się na nogach, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze czyni. Gdy był w połowie drogi, spojrzał na partnerkę Arona zakuwającego Luke'a. Poszedł dalej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na buczenie członków Rady i płaczliwe krzyki dziewczyn z jego gildii. - Hej, chłopcze. - Mintai szturchnął go, trzymając w przeciwnej dłoni kajdany. - Ona cię zdradziła, prawda? - wskazał palcem na Lirię. - Tak. - odpowiedział chłodno Yarato, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, czekając na zakucie. Uważał, że taka forma pokazania swej wyższości nad ludźmi z Rady jest odpowiednia - pokazał, że potrafi kochać mimo takich przeciwności. Widząc to, R'iba zaśmiał się. - Więc zasługuje na karę. - powiedział, po czym ku zaskoczeniu Shirego odszedł od niego i podszedł do nieprzytomnej Lirii, po czym wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Rozległ się błagalny krzyk Yarato. Nie było w nim już żadnych słów, ciężko było znaleźć jakiekolwiek litery - wszystko przepełnione było żalem. Z dłoni Mintaia wyrósł magiczny miecz, który przebił Lirię na wylot. Ochroniarze puścili jej ciało, które upadło na ziemię. Mei, Amalia i Asia nie były w stanie się ruszyć, przerażone bestialskim zachowaniem Mintaia, zaś Yarato sam padł na kolana. Nie był już w stanie dłużej kontrolować emocji. ---- Słyszał śmiech Arona. Jakieś bezsensowne krzyki Mintaia. Płacz Mei. Po chwili zaczął wstawać; spojrzał na swoją lewą rękę. Była cała pokryta wodą, która zaczynała wrzeć i go parzyć. Ludzie z Rady, zatrudnieni do ochrony całego wydarzenia zaciekawili się tym, co się dzieje, Aron zaś podszedł i kopnął Yarato, licząc, że sprowadzając go znów na ziemię zanim ten wstanie będzie dla niego ogromnym upokorzeniem. Chłopak złapał go jednak za but jedną ręką, drugą złapał za wachlarz. ''Władza Krwi. Ćwiczyłem to. ''Shiri uśmiechnął się przez łzy i dzięki swej magii sparaliżował Arona. Mintai dał znak swoim ludziom by jeszcze nie atakowali. - Nie atakujesz..? Teraz, psie, nie atakujesz..? - słowa Yarato przepełnione były bólem; co chwila też łkał, pociągał nosem i przerywał w pół słowa. - Słusznie. Jeden ruch i Aron eksploduje. Wybuchnie. Zginie gorzej, niż zginęła... - nie dokończył, gdyż nie był w stanie. Za bardzo się zdenerwował i znów zaczął niekontrolowanie płakać. - Ale co mnie Aron? Mogę samemu przejąć władzę! Ludziska, do ataku! Rozległa się salwa ataków magicznych skierowanych w stronę Yarato, zagłuszonych jedynie krzykiem przerażenia Amalii. Trysnęła masa krwi, rozbryzgując się wszędzie gdzie mogła w obrębie kilku metrów. Największa jej ilość padła jednak na twarz Yarato, który nie czekając na kolejny atak magów, z którego mógłby się tak łatwo nie wybronić, stworzył lodową zaporę wokół siebie, którą wchłonął. Jeden z przerażonych członków Rady zaatakował całą swą siłą - był magiem ognia, więc liczył na szybkie zakończenie sprawy. Shiri jednak tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym zebrał sporą ilość wody, blokując ognistą kulę zmierzającą w jego stronę w powietrzu. - To co, mały, chcesz wojny? Szesnaście na jednego? - zapytał się Mintai. Również był jednak nieco zaskoczony tym, co się stało, nie robiło to jednk na nim większego wrażenia. Widział jednak, że morale jego ludzi, w tym samej byłej partnerki Arona, upada. - Piętnaście. - spokojnie odpowiedział Yarato, po czym uniósł wachlarz nad głowę i wykonał nim gwałtowny ruch w dół. Masyw wody z ogromną prędkością spadł na Mintaia, który jeszcze próbował się bronić, lecz jego bariera została wręcz natychmiastowo rozbita wraz z poprzednią sferą. R'iba zginął na miejscu, a woda opadając zabarwiła się na krwawy róż. Shiri zemdlał. ---- - Nie spodziewałam się, że przewaga terenu może mieć aż takie znaczenie w bitwie magów... - powiedziała Viridi, obserwując problemy Riu w walce pod górę. Ona wraz z Kirą musiały wypocząć, nie mając już więcej sił do wykonywania ataków. Pozostała trójka radziła sobie bardzo dobrze. - Strategia, lśniąca, strategia - odpowiedział jej Rex, uśmiechając się. - Riu powoli opada z sił, ale my zdecydowanie szybciej. - Fajnie budujesz morale, Reksiu! - krzyknął mu Peter, odpierający wraz z Xandredem potężną falę lodu stworzoną przez Riu, lecącą w ich stronę. - Dzięki! - krzyknął Rex, który nie mogąc nic zrobić z braku sił, zwyczajnie obserwował poczynania przyjaciół. - Mamy jakieś szanse? - spytała się Kira, wstając by zobaczyć co się dzieje. - Wątpię. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Inuictus. Atak Riu został skutecznie rozproszony, rozbijając się na miliony kawałków lodu, lecz on sam zniknął z pola widzenia; przez chwilę wszyscy, włącznie z magiem obserwacji Rexem, byli całkowicie zdezorientowani. - Cholera! - krzyknął Rex. ---- Koniec rozdziału XXI. W następnym rozdziale: Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic, co nie będzie chamskim spoilerem. Ale spodziewajcie się większej ilości Dragonów - dwie z brakujących osób dołączają do zabawy! Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Rozdziały